1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutter for a cabinet, more particularly to a modular shutter with a plurality of juxtaposed slats which have transparent slat parts through which an object behind the shutter can be viewed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,260 discloses a drawable shutter for closing an entrance of a cabinet, such as one for receiving compact discs, cassette tapes and the like, therein. Each of the slats has front and rear sides and includes longitudinal upper and lower portions, a longitudinal intermediate portion between the upper and lower portions, a longitudinal rib projecting from the rear side at the intermediate portion, and a pin-and-eye assembly with a pin member provided on the rear side at the upper portion and extending in a direction substantially parallel to the rib and an eye member provided on the rear side at the lower portion. The pin member of one of the slats engages the eye member of an adjacent one of the slats so as to pivotally connect the same. When the shutter is installed, no clearance is formed between adjacent slats to prevent dust from entering into-the-cabinet.
It is noted that the slats are made of an opaque material and have no transparent parts to permit viewing of objects behind the shutter, thereby making it difficult to identify the objects kept in the cabinet.
Although it is possible to form the slats of the above described shutter entirely from a transparent material, such slats are incapable of magnifying the objects behind the shutter. In addition, the aesthetic appeal of the cabinet is diminished when a shutter with slats that are formed entirely from a transparent material is installed.